In an electronic component placement device which places electronic components on a substrate, electronic components which are stored in a component supply section are picked up by a mounting head which is provided with a suction nozzle, and are transferred to a position above the substrate and are mounted on predetermined placement points. As a type of such an electronic component placement device, there has been known an electronic component placement device which is configured such that component supply sections are arranged on both sides of a placing stage which positions a substrate, and electronic components from the respective component supply sections are picked up using a plurality of mounting heads which are independently operable and are transferred and mounted to the substrate (for example, see patent document 1), for example. By adopting such a constitution, the mounting operation can be performed in parallel simultaneously using the plurality of mounting heads and hence, it is possible to obtain an advantageous effect that the placing efficiency is enhanced.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open H08-97595